heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt
Wyatt McMurty is the cousin of Clay. Wyatt also has had a past relationship with Georgie. Wyatt is Casey's Nephew. Wyatt later confesses to Georgie in Episode 1108 that he actually has a girlfriend and he doesn't know how to tell the other girl that he no longer likes her. Wyatt first appears in late season 10, when he and Clay bump into Georgie out on a trail ride. He then later shows up at Heartland claiming that he needed Georgie, and then asked her to go and test drive a cool car for sale. Amy lets Georgie go, saying it will take her mind off her recent break up with Adam. Georgie and Wyatt head off for a drive, and stop at a cafe. Wyatt notices a Photo Booth and him and Georgie have fun trying on the different outfits. As they were putting away the costumes, Wyatt told Georgie that he liked her and thought she was cool. Georgie responded with "you're okay.. i guess" and laughed. Wyatt then kissed Georgie and she pulled away. She starts to walk off but Wyatt stops her and says it's okay, and most girls around here would rather be with a rodeo guy like his cousin, Georgie tells him that that is not the case, and starts telling him about Adam. She then asks to put the convertibles roof up because it was so cold. Wyatt confesses that the roof wouldn't go up, he wanted to take her out so bad that he took it anyways. The next day he shows up at Heartland once again, and says to Georgie that she should go for it and tell Adam how she feel, because he must be pretty special. Wyatt moves to Hudson with his stepmother Jen and younger half-brother Brick after his father Curtis passes away. Wyatt struggles to deal with his father's death but with the help of Georgie, he begins to come to terms with it. Georgie convinces Wyatt to allow Adam to tutor him to avoid his having to go to summer school for failing math. Wyatt passes his Maths test retake and is able to spend the summer hanging out with Georgie as he'd hoped to do. At Maggie's his stepmother Jen throws a party in honor of Lou opening a second location in New York. Wyatt gets up on stage and sings a song (I Like You) dedicated to Georgie, admitting his feelings for her. At Jack's barbecue, Wyatt kisses Georgie; however, the following episodes proceeds to act differently towards her. Wyatt finally admits he still has a girlfriend back in Calgary but was not sure how to break up with her. Georgie becomes upset with Wyatt and they stop speaking for a short amount of time. Once Wyatt returns from a small family holiday, he shows up to the Maggie's where Georgie tells him "she's over it". Not willing to give up Wyatt goes to heartland where he begs Georgie for her forgiveness telling her that he and his ex-girlfriend are definitely over. Georgie decides to give him a chance though making it clear that they were going to be friends and that's it. Chase later invites Georgie to the formal after seeing Olivia's multiple posts about it. She agrees, but the family's reunion ride for Marion runs long, and when Georgie offers to go change, Wyatt tells her that instead he will, and the two go on a sunset trail ride instead. After Dylan admits to jumping Flame in the Fall Finale, Georgie meets up with Wyatt at the park, telling him that she will be jumping Phoenix. When he asks if that's why she wanted to meet him, she tells him no, and kisses him. Georgie meets another guy named Dylan and has a bit of a crush on him. Phoenix is injured after Georgie tried to impress Dylan. Dylan helps Georgie nurse Phoenix back to health one night and ends up staying there all night. When Wyatt finds out about it he is angry. He calms down and comes to Georgie's house to ask her if she had feelings for Dylan, in which she does not reply. He tells her that if he stops him before he gets to his car then they can at least try to work things out, but she doesn't. Appearance Screenshot 2019-08-05 at 4.49.05 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Male